So ¿Sweet?
by Nanusha
Summary: LJ. Es un diario en el que escribe James. Tiene una misión: 5 días para hacer que Lily se fije en él... podrá?
1. Bailarina

**Bueno, este es un songfic, como ya digo en el resumen... es un L/J con punto de vista en James, es como un diario en realidad y las canciones son de Miranda!.**

**dejen reviews, kiero ver si sigo o no!**

**Trixie.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------**

**Capítulo 1: Bailarina. **

_después que te vi la otra noche_

_después de que te vi bailar_

_me acosté pensando en tus ojos_

_soñé lo mas bello que pude soñar_

Mi nombre es James Potter. Curso el 7mo año de la Escuela Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Bueno.. me cansé de contar mi vida. Esta idea fue del idiota de Canuto, que como el marica que es tiene un diario intimo que él llama "un jornal". Yo lo llamo "diario" y punto.

Eh... ¿Qué podría contar? Tengo tres amigos: Canuto, a quien ya me he dirigido tan cariñosamente como un idiota y un marica; Lunático, es el inteligente del grupo y Colagusano, es el menos... (Lunático, ayudame aquí.) ¿Habilidoso? Bueno, sí, es el menos habilidoso, pero aún así es mi amigo y lo apreciamos todos como tal.

Mi vida en Hogwarts consiste en tres cosas basicamente: Hacerle la vida imposible a Snivellus, estar con mi grupo de amigos y preguntarle a Evans de salir conmigo 10 veces al día.

_dame solamente una chance_

_dejame intentar conquistarte_

_pasemos un rato, cenemos_

_vamos a caminar_

_podriamos llevarnos bien._

Evans... Hablando de Roma. Lily Evans es la chica perfecta. Es estudiosa, pero no demasiado; es hermosa, pero no es engreída; es enojona, pero sólo conmigo. Realmente tengo que admitir que he sido un poco.. bueno, muy molesto con ella. La he cargado, le he preguntado de salir unas... 562 veces... y pienso llegar a las mil antes de terminar este año.

_qué daría yo porque me des_

_tu número de teléfono y tal vez_

_te llamaría nervioso con la ilusión de tenerte_

_tu pelo, tus manos, tu forma de hablar_

_tus dientes y tu sonrisa, la ropa que usás_

_lo que conozco de te me gusta todo_

_quisiera ver más._

Mi último intento de acercarme fue... hoy, lunes. No fue nada agradable, ser rechazado no es agradable, yo he aguantado 562 rechazos de su parte. Es la única que se me ha negado, ya que todo el resto del colegio parece no concordar con ella. No quisiera parecer arrogante diciendo eso, pero es la pura verdad.

Bueno lo que pasó hoy fue algo así... me acerqué y me senté a su lado en la mesa a la hora del almuerzo. Como siempre, ella me recibió con una calurosa bienvenida.

-Potter, ya déjame en paz.- Como siempre, yo evité el comentario.

-¡Evans! Gusto en verte a ti también. Supongo que ya sabrás a qué vengo.

-Sí, ya lo sé. La respuesta es no.

-Si, yo también sé eso, pero venía a invitarte a salir el sabado por la noche.- Me encantan mis comentarios tan espontáneos.

-Ya te he dicho que no, Potter. Y ya vete antes que termines en la enfermería.

-Está bien. A las ocho te espero en la sala común.- Me fui antes que pudiera decir nada, aunque sabía que nunca aceptaría salir conmigo bajo las circunstancias de la última conversación. Tengo que pensar algo realmente ingenioso y digno de mí, el líder de los Merodeadores. Tengo que hacerla darme la oportunidad de que me conozca.

_ven aquí..._

_yo quiero que sepas que eres la mas bella mujer_

_que yo vi._

Tengo exactamente 5 dias... creo que le pediré ayuda a Lunático. Él sabe todo esto de mujeres. Además tendré que soportar su sermón de "te dije que no hicieras eso". Me ha dicho miles de veces que alardear (yo no creo que sea alardear, sólo le recordaba las ventajas de ser yo) para pedirle que saliera conmigo no era inteligente. Pero, ¿Desde cuando yo soy inteligente? Está bien, soy lindo... no, lindo no, esa palabra la usan las chicas... soy _apuesto_, soy el mejor jugando al quidditch en este edificio, soy popular, en fin, las chicas me aman. Pero la única que no me ama es la que justamente _quiero que me ame._

_juguemos un poco juntos_

¿no ves mis ojos brillando por ti?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Opinen... les gusta?**


	2. Agua

**Holaa!**

Estoy muy feliz, 18 reviews en 2 dias! 

**kisiera agradecerles a todos los que leyeron esto y dejaron reviews positivos (todos fueron positivos, asi ke mejor :):) )**

**En fin, si lo leen dejen reviews, mientras mas reviews tenga mas rapido voy a terminar el proximo capitulo!**

**espero que les guste**

**xBellatrix**

**x A v a d a K e d a v r a ! x**

* * *

Capítulo 2: Agua

_a veces sabés bien lo que hacés _

_y otras veces me dañas_

_damos vueltas, no nos escuchamos_

_ignorás, ignorás como me callo._

Hola. Soy yo, James otra vez. Me siento muy estúpido hablandole a un cuadernito, pero ya me acostumbraré. Hoy estuve hablando con Lunático, le conté lo que quería hacer y la conversación fue exactamente como lo pensé.

--Ya te lo dije, eres un idiota.-- Mis amigos me quieren tanto...-- Te he dicho que no hicieras esas estupideces de egocéntrico narcisista.-- Especialmente él.

--Pero eso es lo único que sé hacer, y hasta ahora había dado resultado...

--Oh, cierto, casi me olvido que tú eres un egocéntrico narcisista.-- ¡Yo NO soy un egocéntrico narcisista!

--No me adules tanto que te va a hacer mal.-- Me encanta mi sarcasmo.-- ¡Ya dime de una vez qué tengo que hacer con Evans!

Todo lo que me dijo fueron cursiladas. Que hay que ser caballeroso, que hay que escucharla, que hay que regalarle flores y un monton de cosas mas que si menciono me enfermaré o algo así. Estoy dispuesto a hacer lo que sea, bueno... lo que sea no; tal vez haré lo de las flores... o llevarla a cenar.

Antes de Evans, yo creía que entendía a las mujeres. Con una mirada altanera, un poco de auto admiración y una sonrisa seductora ya caían a mis pies. Ya no lo intento, porque se que con cualquier otra serviría, pero con Lily... Al principio lo tomaba como un desafío personal, como si ella fuese un trofeo (un trofeo _más_). Era tan cerrada, tan reservada para con el resto de las personas (excepto sus amigas, quienes ya han caído a mis pies...), pero con el tiempo fui notando que es... aunque me cueste aceptarlo, Lily Evans es una _buena persona_.

Ya sé, es difícil de creer pero es verdad!

Eh... tendré que concentrarme. A ver, Lunático me ha dejado escrito los pasos para hacer que salga conmigo. Lo único que le falta a su caligrafía es tinta rosa, porque realmente escribe como una niña. "Paso 1: Disculparse por haber sido un tarado.". Acabo de confirmarlo¡Remus me odia!. "Paso 2: Intentar conseguir tregua y de a poco una amistad". ¡Merlín, el Apocalipsis!

¿Disculparme? La última vez que me tuve que disculpar fue cuando rompí el retrato de mi tatara abuelo cuando volaba en escoba dentro de la casa, como 10 años atrás. Entonces tendré que ir y... disculparme. ¡Oh dios, qué bajo caí!. Yo, James Potter, la persona con más pretendientes en la historia de Hogwarts, rebajándome por amor. Canuto se reirá de mí por años.

Mejor iré de una vez a terminar con esto. Volveré más tarde y contaré lo que pasó.

_no me apasiona tu despreocupación por mí _

nunca comprendo porque me tratas así

esta vez te diré, recapacitaré,

voy a buscar a mi silencio

y en tus ojos ciegos.

He vuelto. Ya he hablado con ella y la conversación fue... no sé en realidad cómo fue. Yo sólo sé que me he disculpado. Estoy empezando a pensar que realmente ¡_No entiendo_ a las mujeres! En fin, como en realidad no sé qué es lo que pasó voy a poner toda la conversación aquí y el que lo lea que decida.

Yo sabía que a estas horas ella estaría en la biblioteca, asi que fui hacia allá, me senté al lado suyo y me quedé mirándola hasta que se dio cuenta de que lo hacía.

--¡Potter¿Qué haces? Ya te he dicho que no quiero salir contigo..-- Me encantó como saltó del susto al verme.

--Evans, vine a pedirte disculpas-- No iba a perder tiempo, asi que puse mi mejor cara seria (no es _muy_ seria, por cierto) y fui al grano.

--¿Que tu qué?

--Lo que oyes, vengo a disculparme por lo insensato que fui en los últimos años y a ofrecer un nuevo comienzo.-- ¿Ese soy yo hablando?

--¿Qué te propones exactamente, Potter?-- Ahí es cuando me di cuenta que esto era mucho más difícil de lo que yo ya creía.

--Evans, vine a proponerte la solución más madura a nuestra situación, pero si tú no quieres aceptarla, está bien.-- Psicología inversa... soy taaan inteligente... Y cuando estaba levantandome de la silla...

--¡Espera, Potter! No sé cómo puedes haber cambiado en sólo un día, pero creo que voy a... aceptar tus disculpas. Ahora pon tu trasero en esa silla y explícame qué quieres decir con "nuevo comienzo".-- ¡Dios, qué mandona!

--Si tú lo dices... -- me senté y aparentemente mi cara produjo una expresión que a ella no le agradó.-- Lo que quiero decir con nuevo comienzo es hacer como si no nos conociéramos en verdad, como si en realidad el James Potter que conociste por los últimos seis años sólo fuera alguien con el mismo nombre que yo y este momento fuera la primera vez que me ves.

--¿Y qué ganarías tú con eso?-- Aparte de mandona es desconfiada...

--No ganaría nada, pero quiero saber qué sería de nosotros si empezaramos de nuevo. Tal vez podríamos llegar a ser amigos eventualmente.

--Está bien. Entonces, cuéntame algo de ti.

--¿Qué?

--Si quieres que algún dia seamos amigos tenemos que empezar por las bases, cuéntame algo de ti.

Entonces le conté que vivo con mi madre y que mi padre había muerto hace unos años. Ella me contó que vive con su hermana y que por alguna razón la detesta. Dentro de todo, creo que le pude quitar la mirada asesina que me dirigía cada vez que me habla, pero de vez en cuando recordaba quién era y se cerraba un poco. No hablamos mucho más ya que ella tenía tarea que terminar, asi que yo me fui. A mi parecer, avancé muchísimo en sólo un día, pero ya veremos en los próximos cuatro.

_quizás sea por eso_

_que cada vez que te veo y me ves_

_me tenes a tus pies.  
_

_

* * *

_

**les gusta? no les gusta? opinen!**


	3. Casualidad

**Perdón otra vezz... volví de vacaciones ayer**

**y para que vean que cumplo, acá esta el cap...**

**espero que les guste, disfrútenlo**

**Trixie.****

* * *

**

**Capítulo 3: Casualidad  
**  
_busco más que decir _

algo nuevo de mí

algunas frases que conforman una historia

que se graba en tu memoria

como te grabaste tú

en mí

¡Dia 2! Si, creo que voy bastante bien... y hasta me estoy acostumbrando a escribir en esta inútil e idiotica cosita, pero no me importa. Hoy me siento bastante confiado con como voy, y el que me tire las expectativas al piso les juro que los mataré de la forma más dolorosa posible. No soy una persona violenta, pero búsquenme y me encontrarán.

Hablando de encontrarme, hoy encontré a alguien que me encuentra todavía. Eh... si sigo así no me entenderé ni yo mismo. Lo que quiero decir es que lo encontré a Snivellus en un pasillo como siempre, pero aparentemente es masoquista, porque lo encontré acosando a Lily. No hace falta decir que soy celoso. MUY celoso. Lily es mía y nadie --especialmente _él_-- le tocará un pelo.

* * *

--¿Qué haces!-- Sí, el de la pregunta idiota soy yo. Obviamente no iba a perder tiempo esperando una respuesta a la preguntonta, directamente me salté el hecho de que soy mago y le pegué de manera muggle.-- NO -- Un golpe -- TE -- Dos golpes -- ATREVAS -- Más golpes -- A TOCARLA -- Incontables golpes. Inmediatamente empezo a producirse un gran bullicio que era diferente al que se producía cuando lo hechizaba o molestaba. En este caso las chicas gritaban, los varones intentaban separarme.

--¡Potter¡POTTER!-- Escuché a la Profesora McGonagall pronunciar un hechizo y sentí como si un montón de sogas se amarraran a mis brazos y mis piernas y me tiraran hacia atrás. Esto no impidió que siga intentando golpearlo, pero no podía alcanzarlo. Entonces recordé que llevaba la varita conmigo pero no llegaba a agarrarla. En ese momento se llevaron a Snape a la enfermería; estaba casi inconsciente y su nariz, sus labios y sus cejas sangraban. No me importaban las autoridades, no me importaba ser expulsado. Tenía que hacerle el mayor daño posible.

--¡El espectáculo ha terminado! Todos salgan de aquí, vamos, muévanse...-- Desistí en el intento de zafarme de las cuerdas mágicas, pero al mirar a Lily mi furia no disminuyó: estaba apretujada en el rincón y tenía una expresión de extremo miedo. Luego de dispersar a los alumnos la profesora se le acercó y le dijo maternalmente --¿Estás bien, Evans? -- La vi asintir muy temblorosa e inmediatamente sentí el deseo de abrazarla y protegerla. Por más cursi que sea, es la verdad y hay que soportarlo... (espero que nadie agarre este diario o me las cortaré).

Lo que sigue no es para nada interesante ni divertido, asi que lo resumiré: Como yo estaba protegiendo a Lily, sólo me impusieron un castigo mínimo, pero también me advirtieron que a la próxima me expulsarían. Le dije a la profesora McGonagall que haría mi mayor esfuerzo porque no se repita, pero que no le prometía nada. Pensé que lo encontraría gracioso... aparentemente no, porque dobló mi castigo. Lo mejor de todo es que al apestosito de Snivellus le impusieron un castigo de los más severos por el resto del año, por lo tanto estoy feliz.

Todavía no la pude ver a Lily. Se encerró en su habitación desde que llegó del incidente. Intenté mandar a alguien que la llamara, pero no quiere salir. No fue al almuerzo... me estoy preocupando.

**

* * *

**

_tu prescencia ya ves _

condiciona mi actuar

acelerando mis latidos y mis pasos

* * *

Lily fue a la cena. Yo llegué tarde, como siempre (no siempre es por accidente... entrar tarde llama la atención, no que la necesite). Cuando me acercaba hacia ella, vi que se levantaba y se dirigia hacia mi. Caminaba muy decididamente, estaba con la cabeza baja y una expresión un poco triste. Yo pensé que se iría del salón al verme, pero...

--Gracias-- Me abrazó y hundió su cabeza en mi pecho. Podía sentir sus sollozos ahogados y sus lágrimas cayendo sobre mí. La rodeé con mis brazos, ignorando que todas las miradas se dirigían a nosotros; más por el hecho de que Lily Evans acababa de abrazar a James Potter, lo que hasta hace unos segundos parecía imposible.

Dos segundos más tarde ella se desprendió de mí y se fue caminando de la misma manera que se acercó a mí, como si nunca hubiera pasado. Al principio me quedé ahí no sé cuánto tiempo, reaccioné y fui tras ella. Recién la pude ver cuando esta cruzando el agujero del retrato, entonces me apuré para llegar antes de que cerrara y la pude alcanzar subiendo la escalera.

--¡Evans!

--Ya te agradecí, Potter. ¿Qué quieres, una medalla!-- No me vendría mal...

--No... sólo te quería decir que... no hay de qué.-- ¿Eh¿Para qué dije eso? Yo no lo sé, pero ella aparentemente sí, porque sonrió y dijo:

--Buenas noches, Potter.

**

* * *

**

_sin embargo te veo y me provocás _

ganas de escaparme ahora contigo

y estar juntos una vez más.

* * *

**No sé si está bueno o no... opinen :S**


	4. Imán

**Siii, al fin pude actualizar :):)**

**perdón y mil perdones más otra vez :( es q tengo q estudiar para los examenes jeje**

**les prometo que el próximo capítulo será mejor... con más canción, xq este tiene poca canción, sólo lo puse xq me gustó el estribillo.**

**disfruten el cap y dejen muchos rrs**

**por mas que entre poco a la pc si me dejan muchos rr actualizo más rápido xq me inspiran!**

**aioz!**

**Trix.**

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Capítulo 4: Imán

_cómo puedo yo parar?_

_esto parece no tener final..._

Son las 6:10 de la mañana --bostezo-- No puedo dormir --otro bostezo-- Ya que tengo mucha tarea que hacer, voy a seguir leyendo los pasos que me escribio Lunático (¿Qué? No me miren así. Un merodeador nunca cumple sus obligaciones escolares, ya lo saben todos.) A ver...

"Paso 3: Habla con ella, escúchala. (Sí, James, tendrás que dejar de hablar de ti eventualmente.)" ¡Oh, no! ¿En qué me he metido? Yo y mis ideas estúpidas... ahora tendré que sentarme a escucharla. Tengo la pequeña esperanza de que esto mejore, mejor sigo leyendo...

"Paso 4: Si quieres ser más que su amigo --por supuesto, sino no estaría aquí-- tendrás que enviarle flores, ser sutil (¿Sabes qué es ser sutil, James?) e invitarla a cenar." Nunca más le pediré ayuda a Lunático. ¡Uy, hay más! Tal vez quiera que me suba a un rascacielos y me tire, sería menos doloroso y más divertido que esto... además, a Lily le parecería divertido, podría empezar a considerar esa opción.

"Nota: No esperes que ella quiera comerte la boca apenas se vean. Por más que hasta ahora haya sido así, ahora no lo es. Repito: No lo es. Tienes que esperar el momento adecuado para besarla. Piensa en algo cursi, empalagoso... como las películas de muggles o los libros que lee Andrómeda, ¿recuerdas?." ¡Jaja! La prima de Sirius puede que sea muy inteligente, muy graciosa, es muy bonita también, pero con esas cosas que lee y ve espanta a cualquiera. No piensen mal, ¡es la prima de mi mejor amigo!. Puede que nos llevemos muy bien y toda la cosa, pero yo soy solo de Lily.

Iré a desayunar temprano... no tengo nada que hacer y los ronquidos de Peter y Sirius me estan rompiendo los tímpanos.

_estoy unido, atado con un hilo_

_estoy pegado a vos como por un imán_

En este momento estoy en clase de Historia de la Magia, lo más aburrido de la historia. Si Canuto no deja de mirar lo que escribo, le haré desear no haber nacido. Bien, ahora que ha dejado de mirar... no, esperen. Bueno, lo dejaré ahí, igualmente lo que yo escribo a él no le interesa. En fin, hoy en el almuerzo me senté al lado de Lily, generalmente lo hago para molestarla pero esta vez me limité a saludarla.

-Buenas tardes, Evans.

-Hola, Potter- ¿Lo que me dirigió fue una sonrisa o estoy alucinando?- ¿Y ustedes qué miran?

-Eh, nada... ¿Por qué? - Fue extremadamente gracioso ver la expresión en la cara de Amy cuando me vio sentarme y al mismo tiempo una sonrisa en la cara de Lily, bueno... cualquiera pondria esa cara...

-Parece como si hubieras visto un OVNI- ¿Un qué? Estos muggles son realmente raros.

-¿Un qué? - Y sí, tenía que preguntar.

-Un Objeto Volador No Identificado, así llaman los muggles a las naves espaciales de lo que creen, es vida en otros planetas.- Qué bien lo explica, casi casi entiendo a los muggles. -Sinceramente, no creo en esas cosas... bueno, antes no creía que existiera la magia, pero aquí estoy, estas tú y cientos de personas más que comprobaron que estaba equivocada. Odio estar equivocada, pero--

-¿Siempre es así de charlatana?- Tenía que preguntarlo, es que no quería parar de hablar.

-No, puede ser que esté asi por tí.- Ojalá, le rezaría a cada Dios muggle que existe para que fuera así.

-¿Qué? ¡No! No estoy así por... él - ¿Era realmente necesario mirarme así cuando dijo "él"?

-¡Evans! Acordamos que lo que haya pasado anteriormente no influiría en el ahora.- En ese momento pensé que todo lo que había pasado en los últimos dos días podría haber sido de mi imaginación o algún sueño, por suerte ella dijo:

-Sí, tenés razón. En fin, ¿Estudiaste para el examen de mañana?- ¿No me conoce? ¡Yo no estudio!

-Eh no, ¿De qué es el examen? - No me mires así como si te dijera que maté al Primer Ministro.

-De Pociones, pero... si no estudiaste, ¿Cómo piensas aprobar?- Con mi talento y carisma... ¿A quién engaño? Soy el preferido de los profesores, ¡Por eso apruebo!

-Es que ya lo sé todo.- No me creyó ni media palabra, se le notaba en la cara. Parecía que estaba por morirse de risa, pero a mí no me parecio gracioso.

-No, en serio te estoy preguntando, ¿Cómo piensas aprobar?

-Yo apruebo y punto.- El silencio que le siguió a eso fue sinceramente horrible e incómodo, pero fue fácil de llevar teniendo un plato de carne con papas en frente. De repente me dieron ganas de ir con mis amigos, donde la conversación siempre es fácil, porque no incluye ni clases, exámenes y en realidad no parece como si viviéramos dentro de este colegio 9 meses por año.-Me iré con Remus y Sirius... ¿Nos vemos más tarde, en la biblioteca? - ¡Di que si, di que siii!

-Por supuesto, tal vez pueda averiguar cómo es que apruebas sin estudiar.- Y entonces se le prendió la lamparita y...-¡¿Te copias, Potter!

-Nah, demasiado fácil. Cosa de amateurs. Yo prefiero mi modo... ya verás.- La verdad cuando se dé cuenta que sólo apruebo por lo poco que sé y otro poco de ayuda de los profesores, será vergonzoso. No sé porqué me hice el misterioso, ¡No lo valía!.

No tengo nada más que contar, y ya casi termina la clase, así que seguiré cuando vuelva de la biblioteca.

_¿cómo puedo detener_

_esta atracción que siento por tu piel?_

Estoy en la biblioteca, aparentando que esto es un cuaderno. Si, soy un vago, ¿Y qué? ¿Eso va a afectar tu vida? ¿Te vas a suicidar porque no estudio? ... Me lo imaginaba. Igualmente ese Slughorn tiene algo con los jugadores de Quidditch especialmente talentosos como yo. Ese viejo sí que sabe buscarse la vida fácil, ya tiene varios ex-alumnos que les envían cosas y le hacen muchos favores, pero yo como el malito que soy cuando sea un famoso jugador de quidditch no le voy a dejar ningun pase para verme jugar, jeje --hace cara de malo y se frota las manos maquiavelicamente--. Esperen, en un rato les cuento lo que está pasando, sólo aguanten.

Bien, ya volví. Son como las... ¡¿9 de la noche! Merlín, necesito dormir. En fin... -bostezo- les cuento lo que pasó resumido porque quiero dormirme YA.

Me senté. Estudiamos. Me cansé de estudiar, escribí eso que acaban de leer ahí y me fuí. No, mentira -risita tonta-. En realidad hicimos casi todo eso, pero en un momento me quedé mirando fijo a Lily (¿Un momento? Creo que fue desde que llegué), simplemente para apreciarla haciendo algo que ella disfruta (Es la única persona que conozco que disfruta de estudiar, Lunático lee mucho... parece una mariquita, pero no se puede cambiar a la gente.)

-¿Cómo es que puedes pasar tanto tiempo estudiando?- Tengo que saberlo, es como el secreto del Universo.- Quiero decir... ¿Disfrutás estudiar?

-¿Qué es esto? ¿Una entrevista?- A ver, déjame buscar lápiz y papel, esto puede servir para un libro...

-No, es que siempre te veo estudiando y nunca divirtiéndote, tal vez es que disfrutás estudiar y no necesitás divertirte a... mi manera- Y la manera de los otros cientos de estudiantes en este castillo, hasta tengo la sospecha que Dumbledore, McGonagall y Slughorn a veces se arman su propia fiestecita.

-No es que disfrute estudiar, es que prefiero hacer eso a andar...- ¿Andar qué? ¿Emborrachándote con cerveza de manteca y quedándote despierto hasta horas irracionales? -...haciendo lo que tú haces.

-Pero si no lo disfrutas, ¿Cómo es que prefieres esto a divertirte? No sólo a _mi_ manera, sino de cualquier manera

-Me gusta ser la mejor en lo que sé, apostar por mi futuro académico.- Ese aire de superioridad es más falso que una moneda de un Galleon plateada.

-Eso no se lo cree ni tu libro, vamos... sé que tenés algo escondido que no me quieres contar.

-Si no te lo quiero contar es por alguna razón... -La mire con cara de reproche (ojalá no me haya visto como McGonagall) - Está bien, está bien. Yo soy así porque quiero impresionar a mis padres.

-¿Y por qué es eso?- ¡Oh Dios, sí sueno como reportero!

-Porque antes de enterarme que era bruja, mi hermana era la mejor en todo. Tenía la mejor calificación, estaba en el grupo de las "populares" y siempre andaba pavoneándose; mientras yo era completamente mediocre, tenía muy pocas amigas porque el resto me tachaba de rara, y me la pasaba leyendo en mi habitación. Cuando entré a este colegio me di cuenta que otro mundo se abría ante mis ojos y que el que acababa de dejar estaba muy lejos, donde ya no me podía atormentar.

-Remus tenía razón...- ¿Dije eso en voz alta?

-¿En qué tenía razón?

-Él me dijo que a las mujeres hace falta escucharlas.

-Y sí, tenía mucha razón. Nosotras odiamos que no nos escuchen.

-¿En serio? No lo sabía.

-Obviamente que no lo sabías, porque con esas Barbies con las que salías no creo que vinieran con cerebro incluido.- ¿Qué son Barbies?

-¿Barbies?

-Muñecas de plástico, juguetes muggle.- En eso enrolló el pergamino que había escrito y de repente levanto la vista y me miró rarito - ¿Es por eso que intentas hablar conmigo?

-¿Que yo qué? ¡Noo! Yo no intento nada...-No me sale hacerme el inocente. No funcionó con mi madre, ni con Filch, y ahora con Lily. Me levanté, agarré mi mochila (ella ya lo había hecho) y nos fuimos hacia la Sala Común, yo más adelante que ella, tratando de evitar sus grandes gritos de "¡Potter, ahora me dirás el porqué! ¡No me evadas, te lo advierto!" Era divertido sinceramente... o al menos traté de subir la escalera y cerrar la puerta de mi habitación antes de que llegara allí y la tirara abajo.

Las mujeres son inentendibles...

_encadenado te recorro a nado_

_y prefiero ahogarme..._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Recuerden! Más reviews, más rápido actualizo!**


	5. El Agente

**Actualizo rápido! ¿vieron que yo prometo y cumplo? **

**Me llegaron muchos rrs positivos en los ultimos 3 dias y me pareció que lo merecían, es más, me inspiraron para tener el último capítulo planeado.**

**Quiero terminar este fic porque este es un momento crucial con el tema de mis exámenes, si no estudio ahora los repruebo y no quiero :(**

**Disfruten el cap :)**

**Trix.**

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Capítulo 5: El Agente.

_me regocija que preguntes_

_acerca de mis costumbres,_

_el saber que te intereso_

_me resulta alentador._

Hoy me desperté tarde para el desayuno, jeje. Creo que dormí unas 12 horas, es que en cuanto terminé ayer de escribir me caí dormido y me desperté hoy tarde, llegué justo para la clase de Transformaciones.

...Lily sabe que no le responderé. Piensa saberlo por sus propios medios, y quién sabe qué tiene ella bajo la manga (¡Ya sé que tiene el brazo bajo la manga, idiota!). Aparentemente estoy empezando a hablar conmigo mismo, al menos tendré compañía.

_comprenderías si te digo_

_el motivo por cual vivo_

_¿o serás de las del tipo_

_"no te entiendo, yo me voy"?_

No puedo creer que ya haya llegado el final del día 4. Me mataré si esto no me sale bien. Tendré que apurarme o algo, porque siento una gran adrenalina que me grita que necesito pedirle que salga conmigo el sábado. El destino se debe haber dado cuenta de esto, porque hoy no pude ni acercarme a Lily. Tuve el castigo, así que me pase unas 4 horas en el despacho de McGonagall escribiendo "No debo golpear a mis compañeros". Mis nudillos estan rojos de tanto escribir, así que tuve que buscar una pluma vuelapluma para poder escribir aquí.

Hasta me había olvidado que para hoy teníamos planeado una gran broma para Filch, pero no pude prescenciarla por el castigo. Bueno, no importa, tendré hasta fin de año para hacerle otra broma a Filch, lo que no creo que pueda resistir.

En fin, hoy no tengo nada que contar, así que me voy a dormir.

_dímelo ya (no sé)_

_pero ¿por qué? (tal vez)_

_acércate,_

_que puede interesarte lo que te contaré._

Dia 5: ¡Pánico, pánico, pánico, pánico, pánico, pánico! Caalmaa... calma... tranquilo, James, hiciste esto miles de veces, es sólo decir "Lily, quieres salir conmigo mañana?" y ella te dirá "Oh, James, por supuesto. He esperado tanto este momento." y la salida irá de maravilla, cenaremos y luego... ejem, ejem, no es cosa suya.

Pasando a la cosa seria, (¡PÁNICO!) hoy cuando salgamos de la biblioteca con Lily le pediré que salga conmigo muy seriamente y ella entenderá lo que acabo de decir. Si no quiere salir conmigo entonces me tiraré del techo de la torre Gryffindor y terminaremos esta patraña.

Son las 20:30. Volví de la biblioteca. Estoy... eh... distraído. Les voy a contar lo que pasó. Aquí va:

Iba todo bien, yo estaba muy concentrado escribiendo y pensando cómo haría la pregunta. Ella también estaba concentrada, como siempre. Entonces tomé aire, y fue como si al expulsarlo se me escaparan las palabras de mi boca.

-¿Quieres salir conmigo mañana?- Ni siquiera levanté la vista. Ni siquiera dejé de escribir. Ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de lo que dije.

-Sí.- Ella tampoco levantó la vista. Ni dejó de escribir. Y aparentemente, ni se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de decir. Ambos levantamos la vista al mismo tiempo, mirando a la nada. Luego nos miramos también al mismo tiempo. Y fue demasiado raro, hasta nos sonrojamos al mismo tiempo, porque podía sentir mi cara subir su temperatura muy rápidamente.

-¿Qué dijiste?

-¿Qué dije?

-¿Dije que sí?

-¿Dijiste que sí?- Ella me miraba como si hubiera perdido la memoria y estuviera preguntando su propio nombre, pero yo la miraba semi-sonriente.

-¡¿Dije que sí!- Oh-oh... ¿Y si no quiso decir que sí?

-¿Quisiste decir que no?

-Obvio que no- Se tapó la boca muy rápido en cuanto se escuchó decir eso. Su cara se sonrojó aún más.-Quise decir---

-Decime la verdad, ¿sales conmigo o no?

-¡Sí, ¿Está bien, sí!- Y eso le salió como si confesara algún crimen. No me encantó que lo dijera así, pero había dicho que sí al fin. En mi cabeza me imaginaba saltando por toda la biblioteca y bailando con Madam Pince y de pronto sentí toda la adrenalina acumulada saliendo disparada. Le besé la frente en forma de agradecimiento por decir que sí y me fui corriendo hacia la puerta. En medio del camino me acordé, y sin parar de correr, me di vuelta para correr hacia atrás y le grité:

-¡A las 7 en la sala común!- Y así la deje media atontada y me fuí a buscar a mis queridos amigos (En ese momento amaba a todo el mundo) para contarles la noticia. No les emocionó tanto como a mí (Claro, yo parecía una bola de pelo negro que saltaba sin parar), y no me importó.

...Dijo que sí.

...¡Dijo que sí!

...¡DIJO QUE SÍ!

_quiero decirte que_

_no puedo detener_

_el arsenal de mi pasión_

_avanza sobre mí, obnubilándome,_

_agitando mi corazón._

---------------------------------------------------------------

**les gusto? no les gusto? diganme!**


	6. Tu juego

James Potter me pidió que salga con él… y yo dije que si, como si nada. Como si no lo hubiera rechazado todos los días de mi vida por los últimos 7 años, como si nunca lo hubiera odiado, como si esta semana se hubiera comportado como una persona amable, comprensiva, buena... como una persona, punto.

Últimamente, me han dicho la gran (y enorme) cantidad de probabilidades que existen de que James me esté mintiendo, de que sólo esté jugando conmigo o que yo sólo sea una más de sus conquistas. Algo me dice que no es así. Mis miedos se disipan cuando escucho esa voz gritándome al oído que James cambió. Pero quisiera que Sirius me dejara en paz al menos un momento, sus gritos me dejarán sorda.

Oh… aquí viene Amy, mi compañera de cuarto. Aparentemente tiene algo importante que decirme, ¿Qué será?. Supongo que su hermano se quemó las cejas otra vez, su esmalte se secó, o su gato se puso cariñoso con su vestido favorito otra vez. Esta vez se ve realmente emocionada, debe ser algún chisme especial, pero intenta ser seria. Y debo aclarar algo muy importante: No le sale.

Por lo que me dice, Potter hizo una apuesta en su diario. Apostó que saldría conmigo hoy. Primero, Potter… un diario? Yo sabía que este chico era afeminado, pero no para tanto. Y segundo, esto explicaría montones de cosas que han pasado esta semana y su comportamiento extraño, sobreprotector y celoso mal disimulado.

Ya no sé qué creer, me han dado fundamentos suficientes para creer esto de la apuesta, pero por alguna razón no quiero creerlo, o realmente caí en su trampa, creyéndole todo lo que me decía, lo amistoso y comprensivo que se mostraba… ¡ Qué idiota que fui! ¿ Cómo pude creerle semejante cosa?

_Que tonto que fui, que tarde caí_

cómo me mentiste, cómo te creí

_Parece que es fácil para ti_

_Hacerle a cualquiera lo mismo que a mí._

Tal vez Amy me esté mintiendo. Tal vez no. Como veo más probabilidades de que sea verdad, prefiero no ir a la cita. Podría estar desperdiciando una muy buena amistad que quién sabe dónde terminaría, podría estar en lo correcto y desechar a James es lo que debo hacer antes de salir lastimada. No lo sé. Realmente estoy confundida, no puedo pensar claramente y creo que he estado tirada en la cama mirando el techo y pensando esto durante las últimas dos horas. El tiempo pasa muy rápido cuando uno tiene algo que pensar, no?

_Me hiciste pensar que me ibas a amar_

_Que me adorarías_

_Y ahora te vas._

Todavía no puedo creer que todo esto haya pasado tan rápido. Todavía no puedo creerlo, en solo unos días, esta persona que era la última en el mundo con la que tendría una conversación, pasó a ser una de las pocas personas que sentía que me comprendía o que era capaz de soportarme con todos mis defectos. Por ser ingenua como soy, sufrí las consecuencias y ahora me encuentro en un punto de humillación, arrepintiéndome de haber caído en tal trampa.

Supongo que esta noche va a ser un poco larga, pero sobreviviré. No tengo porqué dejarme pisotear por una estupidez así.

_Si estás hablando en serio,_

_Prefiero que te apures_

_Quedemos en no vernos pero ya_

_No puedo soportarlo, al fin me estás dejando_

_Quisiera irme antes de llorar._


	7. Romix

_Fue tu voz y_

_La manera en que me hablaste_

_La forma de tus palabras_

_Provocaron que preguntara por ti._

Definitivamente, esta fue la noche mas larga de mi vida. Por más que me haya ido a acostar relativamente temprano, mi cabeza no paraba de dar vueltas sobre nada. Luego, me levanté, aumenté un par de kilos (estos malditos elfos nunca aprenderán a no darle tanta comida a una chica semi-deprimida) y caminé por la sala común cuando ya no había nadie. Me fui a dormir como a las cuatro de la mañana, no hará falta aclarar en el estado en el que me desperté. Si es que me desperté.

Lo único que llegué a notar en el desayuno es que Potter no estaba, y por la simple razón que sus amiguitos estaban peleándose por quién vendría a hablar conmigo. No les haré caso, como siempre. Me senté a desayunar (léase dormitar) y a ignorar la edición matutina de El Profeta que caía justo en mi cabeza y a la lechuza que me picoteaba fuertemente. Por suerte, una amiga le pagó antes de que me termine haciendo una lobotomía. Entonces llegó alguien, se sentó a mi lado y comenzó a hablar. Yo atinaba a decir "Ajá" después de cada pausa, pero le prestaba menos atención que el gobierno al pueblo. Luego, escuché un par de personas discutiendo, a una de mis amigas diciendole idiota a alguien y llevándome lejos.

Era sábado, así que me volví a dormir, mejor dicho… seguí durmiendo, porque nunca dejé de dormir. Me desperté a media tarde, con una bandeja con comida y una exagerada decoración de flores. Mientras almorzaba en la cama e intentaba seguir armando el rompecabezas mental que había resultado de mi noche de insomnio, Amy entró en la habitación fuertemente y con una expresión de enojo. Me agarró el brazo, y me llevó hasta abajo (mientras yo hacía malabares para ponerme algo decente y dejar la comida en la mesita). En la sala común me dejó enfrente de Black, Pettigrew y Remus, gritó "¡¿ESTÁS FELÍZ?!" y se tiró en un sillón con los brazos cruzados. Yo los miré, tratando de adivinar lo que pasaba. Me rendí enseguida, no entendía nada.

_A mi amigo_

_que está viviendo contigo_

_le pareció interesante que le diga_

_qué pensé cuando te ví._

Me senté cerca de ellos y el primero en hablar fue Remus.

- Lily, entendemos que todos estos años te hayas llevado mal con James, pero realmente no entendemos lo que hiciste. Si esto es una venganza o algo así, lo creo demasiado cruel. No eres tú—

- ¿ Qué quieres decir? No es una venganza, no me vengas con excusas, Remus. El que hizo la apuesta fue Potter.

- Sí, hizo una apuesta, pero fue más un desafío personal, ¿ No lo entiendes?. Él nunca hizo ninguna apuesta, sólo quería conquistarte.

- Para ganar el trofeo de ser el único alumno habiendo estado con todas las chicas de la escuela— Esta vez contestó Sirius.

- Primero, el que estuvo con la mayor parte de la escuela fui yo. Segundo, eres muy lenta, niña. – Lento serás tú.

- ¿Lenta? ¿ Qué me quieres decir?

- Que eres un poco ciega si no te diste cuenta de lo que James siente por ti.

- Te lo dijo muchas veces, - lo interrumpió Remus – El realmente gusta de ti, te adora, no sé cómo no te diste cuenta antes.

- ¿ Pretenden que crea eso? Después de todos estos años…--

- Es la verdad. Te lo puedo jurar sobre nuestra amistad.- dijo Sirius de repente.

- Tú me crees, Lily, no? – Preguntó Remus – Yo creo que después de todo, podemos decir que nos tenemos confianza. Nunca te mentiría. James te ama, y esta semana ha avanzado más que todo lo que retrocedió en su vida contigo. Lo de anoche lo destrozó. No sale de su cama, desde anoche no se cambia de ropa, y hasta faltó a una práctica de Quidditch.

- ¿ Faltó a Quidditch? Es difícil de creer, pero tienes razón, tú nunca me mentirías.- En ese momento, todos nos quedamos en silencio, hasta que sentí como si algo de electricidad pasara por todo mi cuerpo y me despertara de golpe - ¿ Que hacemos?.

_Él hablaba de ti_

_Y algo me pasaba_

_Dejando correr el rio naturalmente_

_Terminamos así._

Remus abrió de golpe la cortina de la cama de James. Seguía con la misma cara de perrito mojado y deprimido.

- Me has hartado. Levántate de ahí. – Corrió el cubrecama y lo levantó.

- Déjame, no quiero—

- Tonterías, báñate, te he conseguido una cita

- ¿ Una cita? Remus, tú eres el que estuvo en contra de mí y mis citas.

- El poltergeist me golpeó y me arrepentí, ahora báñate.

- Eh, está bien, me puedo bañar solo… ¡ Deja de empujarme!

Cuando James ya estuvo vestido, Sirius fue el siguiente en actuar. Le dio las flores que le daría a su cita y le acomodó el pelo y la ropa (ya que, con la voluntad de vivir de James, no se podía pedirle lo suficiente como para que sepa que el lado negro del saco va para afuera). Finalmente, lo llevó hacia el lugar donde se encontraría con ella. Era de noche y los pasillos estaban vacíos, así que distinguir quién era no sería difícil. Fueron directo hacia la escalera principal, y al mirar hacia el piso de abajo la vio. Al pie de la escalera, con el vestido que planeaba regalarle para esta cita. Lily Evans, con su pelo rojo perfectamente arreglado y sus ojos verdes que se podían ver a kilómetros de distancia. James se congeló por un momento, y enseguida se sintió derretir por dentro cuando ella le dedicó una sonrisa. Bajó lentamente las escaleras, tenía miedo de caerse de tanto que temblaba.

Se acercó a ella, el instante parecía eterno… fue muy lentamente, sus labios estaban a centímetros de distancia. Pero, en ese momento, ella puso su mano delicadamente en la boca de él, alejándose lentamente. Él no entendió, ella se alejaba, cuando ya había pasado todo esto… sus ojos se le pusieron llorosos, de a poco le daba la espalda. De repente… estornudó. Sí, como lo leen, estornudó.

- Perdón, es el frío… - Se disculpó ella, sonrojada. James rió, se sintió un poco avergonzado también por haber pensado que ella lo estaba rechazando, otra vez.

- No hay problema… - Otra vez se fueron acercando, y esta vez pasó más rápido y con menos inconvenientes. El mejor beso de su vida. El primer beso sincero de James, el primer beso de Lily después de tanta vergüenza.

_Me acerqué y seguro te dije algo_

_Que pienso te habrá gustado_

_Porque entonces me empezaste a besar_

FLASH

- Qué tiernos, me han dado el momento perfecto para fotografiarlos y vender esta foto a toda la escuela… ¡ Nadie lo va a creer! – Dijo Sirius, y se fue felizmente de vuelta a su sala común, seguido de Remus, que había puesto los ojos en blanco ante el infantilismo de su amigo.

Se miraron un momento, ellos tampoco lo podían creer. Ambos estaban riéndose, felices de que al fin todo había terminado.

_Y tu boca, pegándose con mi boca_

_Besándonos ante todos los amigos_

_Y en el medio del salón_

- Sabía que te iba a ganar, Lily.- dijo, con una sonrisa triunfante

- Cállate, James, y llévame a una cita decente o te dejaré. – lo obligó, haciendo que borre la sonrisa.

- Está bien, está bien.- dijo con una mezcla de hastío y diversión.

Ambos disfrutaron de una cena romántica, luego fueron a caminar al lago y se quedaron juntos hasta el amanecer. No hace falta aclararlo, James se olvidó de su diario y no lo volvió a ver.

_Desde que te he conocido_

_Que quiero dormir contigo_

_Acércate, nos mantendremos despiertos_

_Quisiera pasar la noche_

_Mas sexy de toda mi vida junto a ti_

_Quiero olvidarme del tiempo_

**TER-MI-NÉ **

**Al fin, esto se terminó. Tardé un año, me molestaron montones de veces, me rogaron y al final lo terminé. Vencí mis benditas ganas de no hacer nada. Espero que les guste, le puse todo de mí (el final original no era tan elaborado como este, en realidad era un tercio de largo, mas aburrido y mas simple). QUIERO REVIEWS  !**

**Trix!**


End file.
